


A Taste of Candy

by Justine_Harker



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lizzy - Freeform, M/M, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justine_Harker/pseuds/Justine_Harker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-off story with events that didn't fit into His Butler: Missing Communications. This takes place with a 19 year old Ciel and 18 year old Elizabeth, right before Christmas time. This is contained within its own little cage to protect the hardcore Sebaciel shippers. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Candy

The letter came in the morning post, a slightly pink envelope with feminine script spelling out my name. I knew before I opened it that the letter would be from Elizabeth Midford. Just thinking of my fiancé made me feel a sting of guilt, but I opened the letter and started to read. A gentleman always reads all of his correspondence, even if he doesn’t want to.

Elizabeth had left for  _Institut Chateau Beau-Cedre_ , a finishing school in Switzerland, when she turned 16. She was to study the etiquette and skills needed to be the wife and female head of the Phantomhive household, and I knew her time there was drawing to a close. It was easy to forget that I had plans for a normal human life while she was away these last two years. All be it a life that was essentially planned for me.

The letter was short but indicated that Elizabeth would be back in England within the week to visit her parents for the holiday season. After this brief break from school, she had only another three short months before she would return to England for good. And seeking to plan our wedding, no doubt. It was practically all she had talked about on her last visit home.

I looked at the snow falling outside my study, making everything clean and new. My head ached and my heart felt slightly sick. Could I marry Elizabeth? Did I have a choice? I hadn’t planned on still being alive by my 19th birthday. I figured that my plans for revenge and my dealings with the underworld would have killed me in one way or another by now. Not that my death would have been any fairer to Elizabeth than declining to marry her, but if it had happened years ago she would have had the option to move on, to find a more suitable husband. I wasn’t sure if that was still an option.  

I often wondered what it would be like to be alone with Elizabeth. In all of the years that we had been betrothed, we had only actually kissed once, aside from affectionate pecks on the cheek.

There was a ball at the Midford estate, at Christmas time during Elizabeth’s first year away at school. Elizabeth was wearing an ornate green velvet gown that she reminded me several times brought out the color of her eyes. She is a beautiful girl with her shining yellow hair and fair skin, and she did look lovely. I was of course distracted by a case and paying very little attention to her.

Eventually she did get me to dance. At 16, I still wasn’t a very good dancer, but I had learned enough – mostly from Sebastian’s tutoring - to be passable on the dance floor. To her, it seemed to be a romantic evening. I had given her a rose gold poesy ring inscribed with _“vous avez mon cœur”_ to take back to school with her; a token of love that Sebastian had talked me into buying. She cried and hugged me when I presented it, which embarrassed me.

After a few dances she pulled me into the library. The room was quiet and dark with only the fire giving off its warm light. There was a dull murmur of the party behind the closed door as we sat on the plush sofa. I held her hand, but didn’t know what to say. Any time I was alone with Elizabeth I instantly felt awkward. It seemed much simpler when we were children playing, but she was so serious about us being together. It was flattering and intimidating and at times exhausting.

We talked for a while in the dark. I could tell that she wanted something more from me and eventually I yielded to her and leaned in to place my lips on hers. They were soft and tasted like vanilla. She wrapped her arms softly around my neck and I cradled her sweet pink cheek in my hand. She smelled like a slice of cake and tasted just as sweet. Did she do that deliberately because she knew I would like it?  I should have felt something at that moment, but I didn’t. I felt obligated to be the romantic partner she required but I also was compelled to solve the case that Her Majesty had entrusted to me and knew I was wasting time by being there.

After several minutes, a giggling couple stumbled into the library and disturbed us. Elizabeth jumped up from the couch and dragged me back out into the ballroom, laughing and blushing. We danced one more time before I was able to make my excuses and leave.

What would she expect once her schooling was complete and there were no boundaries between us and marriage?

I suppose that I do love Elizabeth. We just exist in different worlds and I have no desire to bring her into the darkness I have built for myself.

Forget the fact that Sebastian was spending more nights in my bedroom than not. That certainly would have to stop if I were to get married, wouldn’t it? The thought made my stomach clench.

“I’ve brought you some hot chocolate, Young Master.” Sebastian said softy, setting the tray down on my desk.

“Elizabeth is returning to England for Christmas. Would you see that her room is prepared? I’m sure she will spend a few days here.”

“Yes, my Lord.” He left the study without saying anything more, though I thought there was a brief hesitation in him. He always seemed to know what ran through my mind, just once I’d have like to have that advantage.

\---

Elizabeth blew into the foyer with a gust of icy December wind and immediately called my name. I had heard Sebastian answer the door and then greet Lady Elizabeth for half a second before she brushed by him in search of me. 

“Cieeeeel! Where are you?”

“Just here, in the study,” I called. No sense in being too formal when she was already shouting in the hallway. So much for the etiquette lessons. I got up from my desk just in time to have her crash into me, throwing her arms about my neck.

“Oh Ciel! I missed you!” She kissed my cheek. There was that sweet smell of candy on her skin and of course she was dressed like a human confection in her pink and white gown and hat.

“I’ve missed you too, Lizzy.”

“We are going to have the absolute best Christmas ever! My family is hosting a ball this Friday and we have so much to do to prepare!”

“Wonderful,” I heard myself say though it was far from what I was thinking.

“I’ve learned everything there is to know about being the _perfect_ hostess and mother and father are letting me plan everything.” She held my hands, swinging them gently as she talked.

“Well, if there’s anything at all you need, I’m sure that Sebastian can help you. He’s very adept at event planning,” I said.

The devil walked into the study with a tray of tea and biscuits and I invited Elizabeth to take a seat. Sebastian took her hat and coat, finally, and she sat, though she was still chattering on about the ball and what she needed to accomplish. Sebastian kindly interrupted her by presenting one of the new Bitter Rabbit toys that had just been released for Christmas this year. The white rabbit wore a red velvet waistcoat and a matching eye patch and held a small wooden box. The toys were sold with a Funtom confection in each box.

“The young master saved this Bitter Rabbit just for you, Elizabeth,” he said, holding the rabbit with a smile.

“Oh, Ciel! It’s so cute! But I don’t know why you can never make them smile. Oh, what’s this?” she said in rapid fire, then began to open the wooden box. To my surprise instead of a small wrapped chocolate, Elizabeth pulled out a tiny black velvet bag. I glanced at Sebastian but he only watched me with his passive resting face. Elizabeth tipped the bag out onto the palm of her hand spilling out a pair of jade earrings, dark green orbs suspended from delicate gold chain.

“Ciel! These are so beautiful!” She leapt out of her chair and threw her arms around my neck. The rabbit flew off her lap and landed sadly on the floor. “I’ll wear these to the ball! They will match my dress perfectly.” She squeaked in my ear.

“Yes, they’ll match your eyes,” I said. I couldn’t breathe but I was glad she was happy. I thought I heard Sebastian chuckle to himself as he left the room again, returning to hide in the kitchen, no doubt.

Dinner was tolerable enough. Despite her initial bout of excitement, Elizabeth had certainly matured since her last visit. I wasn’t sure if it was her schooling or if it was just the time having passed, but her company was actually pleasant and even after several hours I wasn’t completely exhausted. Only partially so.

Sebastian had brought her trunk of dresses and luggage up to the guest room and she was settled in to stay for a few days before the three of us would have to travel back to the country for Christmas. I knew I needed to accomplish a few things before then, and it would be difficult with Elizabeth under foot. I didn’t have the rest of my staff either, so Sebastian would be taxed to both assist me and run the household.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Suddenly I was longing painfully for the comfort and release from tension that I knew he was all too willing to provide me. But again, with Elizabeth here it didn’t seem right. Thinking about that complication exhausted me further. I retired to my bedroom and closed the door.

At least Elizabeth seemed happy, I thought as I began to drift off to sleep.

I dreamt that Sebastian was curled around me, his strong arms holding me against his chest and soft dark wings brushing against my face. I could smell the spicy warmth of his skin even in my sleep. His unnatural heartbeat sounded against my back like the gentle ticking of the nighttime running out on its way toward morning. When I woke, I was unsure if he had been there or not, but I thought I could smell him on my pillow still. The room was still dark and I closed my eyes trying to hold on to the feeling of his arms around me.

My bedroom door creaked and a thin strip of light leapt across the floor before the door closed again. I heard the soft padding of feet across the carpet and my heart jumped into my throat because I knew Sebastian was silent. I turned to see Elizabeth standing a few feet from my bed in her white nightdress, her hair loose around her shoulders.

“Lizzy?” I whispered.

“Shhhh…”

“What are you doing?” I sat up and tried to see her better in the darkness of the room.

“Shhh, silly. Be quiet. I wanted to see you,” she said, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

“Lizzy, this is very inappropriate! You shouldn’t be here.”

“I know, but I couldn’t help myself. “ She looked down at her hands clasped in her lap then back up to my face. I closed my right eye realizing that I wasn’t wearing my eye patch, not wanting her to see my eye and the mark of my contract.

“We have plenty of time together, Lizzy. You don’t need to risk your reputation by sneaking in to see me.”

“No one will see,” she said. That I highly doubted. Even if Sebastian hadn’t actually seen her sneak in here, there was no way he didn’t know. “And you don’t need to be condescending. I’m capable of making my own decisions.” She held my gaze and then crawled up toward me until she was lying on the bed beside me. She wiggled to get under the covers and then snuggled up against me.

Well, this was interesting.

 “Lizzy…”

“Shhh…all of your protesting is going to wake Sebastian,” she said. My stomach flipped at the mention of his name. She nuzzled her face against my neck and I couldn’t help but think of the healing wound that was still there. Thankfully the bruise was mostly gone.

“You don’t need to do this, Lizzy. We can wait.”

“Why?” She whispered against my cheek then placed a sweet kiss on my lips. “No one else seems to wait.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked in between kisses, trying to keep control of the situation. Her hands crept up under the covers, tentatively touching my chest. I twined my fingers through hers to keep them from wandering too far.

“The other girls at school. None of them waited to be married. Some didn’t even wait to be engaged,” she explained.

“Lizzy, that doesn’t mean that you have to follow their example.”

She pulled her hands free from mine and ran them along my chest and down toward my stomach. I gasped and tried to catch them again.

“Ack! Lizzy!”

She giggled and shushed me again. Apparently I wasn’t going to talk my way out of this. The second time her hands roamed across my chest they dared to venture slightly lower and I felt the first stirring of something.

I felt my face flush and I turned to kiss her, cradling her soft cheek in my hand. Instead of the usual chaste kisses, I pushed my tongue against her lips until they parted and then started to explore her mouth. She tasted so sweet and she moaned softly against me. I rolled my tongue over her teeth, so smooth, no sharpness here. I found her tongue and pulled it into my mouth, sucking on it playfully. She melted against met, trembling slightly. When I pulled back we were both panting. Her face was flushed pink and her lips were red.

“You taste like candy,” I said, making Elizabeth giggle.

“Do you like it?” she asked.

I pushed her back against the bed, causing her to squeak in surprise and kissed her again. “Are you sure you want to do this?” I asked, kissing the side of her throat. It struck me how similar this conversation was to the one I had with Sebastian when I was the one pinned against this same bed. Just the thought of it made me stiffen and ache.

“I’m sure,” she whispered.

I got up on my knees and pulled my nightshirt off over my head, keeping myself modestly hidden under the covers. My hands fell to Elizabeth’s legs and began to sneak the long linen nightdress up toward her hips. She lay frozen, watching me with rapt attention. Running my hands up her bare legs made my breath catch in my throat. Her skin was so soft and warm and she was trembling under my hands. I pulled the garment up further, the bed covers protecting her modesty from my sight but not from my touch. She lifted her hips and let me pull the nightdress up over her head. I kissed her mouth gently, loving to see the color in her cheeks.

My hands touched her soft belly and her slim waist and she laughed wiggling beneath me. “Ciel, that tickles!” she whispered.

“And this?” I asked. “Does this tickle?” I traced my fingertips across her side.

“Yes! Aaaaah….stop!”

“What about this?” My fingers moved to the center of her chest and up across her collarbone.

“Aaah…yes…I can’t breathe…”she was laughing and trying to be silent but failing miserably. There was no way Sebastian wasn’t hearing this. I smiled to myself. Well, I might as well enjoy it then.

I leaned down to kiss her, my hands straying down to her small, soft breasts. She gasped against my mouth when I gave them a gentle squeeze, rolling my thumbs across the nipples. I dropped my hips down and let my cock rest against her naked thigh, letting her feel how she had affected me. “So sweet,” I whispered, taking a nipple into my mouth, flicking it with my tongue. She buried her face against my shoulder and tried to muffle the sounds escaping her mouth. I started to push myself against her, letting my legs gently press between hers, moving them apart. Her hips rose up and I could feel the hot wetness there against my thigh. I had the overwhelming desire to see if it tasted as sweet as her mouth.

Forget that I wasn’t entirely sure what I was about to encounter.

I pressed my hand against the warmth between her legs and she pushed against me. My fingers explored further, gently, and slid into the moisture there. She gasped and dug her fingers into my shoulders. When I could stand it no longer, I lifted my hips to press against her, the heat making me harder with the desire to be inside of her.

It took a bit of maneuvering, but the moment I slid into her and her hips pressed up against mine was one of the sweetest sensations and I nearly expired on the spot. It took all of my control to stop and wait.

“Are you alright?” I asked her, brushing the hair back from her eyes so I could see her face. She was positively rosy, her lips swollen from kissing me.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Don’t stop.”

I kissed her softly and let my hips rock just slightly. I could feel the tight heat of her body constricting around me. I tried to keep my movements slow and gentle, knowing that it was possible to hurt her, but when that heat started to build up in the pit of my stomach I found myself going faster, digging my hips deeper into her.

She was groaning in time with my thrusts, her eyes closed. Her face was so angelic and perfect in its disheveled state that I couldn’t contain myself. I felt I had complete possession over her at that moment and I liked it. She was saying my name. I kissed her throat, wanting to sink my teeth into the tender flesh there but restraining myself.

I found it harder to keep my rhythm and then suddenly the sting of pleasure tore through me and I had to bite my lip to keep from calling out. I collapsed against her, placing tender kisses along her face and jaw.

My slow and languid brain realized that my brevity was perhaps not enough to have satisfied my Lady, so I decided to indulge my earlier curiosity. I started to kiss a trail from her chin, to her neck to her chest, pausing to tease each nipple with a flick of my tongue. My kisses ran down her stomach, pausing to hear her giggle, then against the nest of soft hair between her legs. She gasped. I continued to explore, kissing her as I had kissed her mouth earlier. Her hands flew to my head, pulling on my hair, nails digging just enough that I relished the pain.

I tested different areas with my mouth, flicking my tongue, sucking and kissing until I found what seemed to please her. I tasted her as thoroughly as I could, tasting myself in her juices. It was sweet and salty and perfectly mine.

After only a few moments she was purring and making the most interesting keening sounds before she went still. A second later her hips shot up off the bed and she dug her nails into my shoulders deep enough to draw blood. She forgot that she was intending to be quiet and moaned loud enough that I even felt a pang of embarrassment. She collapsed back against the bed with her eyes closed. I settled in beside her and began to doze.

I woke with a start sometime later. Elizabeth was shaking me.

“Ciel! It’s almost morning!” she whispered, obviously nervous to be found in my bed.

“Oh,” I yawned. “Yes, I suppose you should probably get back to your room before Sebastian wakes up.”

She started to get up then remembered that she wasn’t wearing her nightclothes. I smiled and like the gentleman I pretended to be, I got up and found it for her. I felt her eyes on me as I bent over to pick up the discarded clothing. She took the dress and pulled it over her head, kissing me lightly on the cheek before quietly leaving my room.

I let myself fall back into a satiated sleep until Sebastian broke the silence of early morning with his usual wakeup call of “Good morning, young master.”

Sebastian set down the breakfast tray and began to pour my tea. “This morning’s tea is an Earl Grey,” he said.

“Thank you, Sebastian,” I said and took the offered cup.

“You look a bit tired, my Lord,” he said with the faintest grin on his lips.

“Hmm. I feel well rested,” I said. I took a sip of the tea and tried to ignore the urge to smile.

“Indeed, well I’m glad to hear that,” he placed the little tea pot down on the tray. “I have very good hearing, incidentally.”

“Is there something you want to say?” I asked.

He leaned in close and whispered, “I’m not ticklish,” then took the tray and left my room.

**Author's Note:**

> *The jade earrings that Sebastian slipped into the Bitter Rabbit toy came from the auction house where Lau purchased the chrysanthemum cup.   
> *The healing wound on Ciel's neck is from one of his rougher encounters with Sebastian.


End file.
